


More Than Holding Hands

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> May challenge.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	More Than Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) May challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Karl tried not to push; he knew Sean had always been uncomfortable with public displays of affection. But it was hard to reconcile the two sides of Sean, who in private wanted nothing more than to hold and caress. At home Sean's fingers would brush absently through Karl's hair while outside he pulled away and Karl grew frustrated, sensing an unwanted chill grow between them.

So feeling Sean's palm press against his own, his strong hand holding tight, made Karl feel like flying. As they walked to the beach, Karl squeezed Sean's hand and smiled brightly, finally content and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
